


Red Eyes

by SapphireEyes23



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 06:09:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireEyes23/pseuds/SapphireEyes23
Summary: Being stalked by a demon all your life comes to a head when he attacks you.





	Red Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> It took me a while to get this story out. I would really appreciate any and all feedback. I’m new to fan fiction and ever so rarely see stories that are told from the point of view of the people they show up to help.

He stood at the end of your bed in the middle of the night. A tall shadow with a face you couldn’t quite make out. What you could see were his piercing red eyes that stared at you night after night. Your nightly visitor seemed to follow you throughout your life, it didn’t matter where you lived or if you were sharing the room. If you woke up he was there. 

You never mentioned your visitor to anyone, for fear that they would think you were crazy. The only time you ever discussed it with anyone is when your college roommate cornered you and questioned if you had seen the man standing in the room after she woke up and saw him.

**Flashback**  
“Did you see that man?! I think someone broke into our apartment.” The concern in their face made you pity them. So nice to know they cared, but so unnecessary

“Nope, no one broke in, that’s just Ed (the nickname you gave him long ago), he follows me everywhere. He stands at the foot of my bed every night and watches me. Beyond the red eyes, he’s chill….I guess.” You answered so nonchalantly that you witnessed the change go from concern to fear. 

“I’m moving out, I don’t do ghosts, or spirits or whatever Ed is.” With a wave of the hands, she walked away, by the time you came home from class, all of her things were gone.

**End Flashback**

As a young child just his presence scared you, he never said anything just stood there, watching you. As you got older, he was just a fixture something that you’d even stopped noticing.

That was until last month. 

You woke up to him holding you down, trying to force something on your arm. You fought him as hard as you could, the next think you knew, you were waking up. 

“Did that really happen?” you mumbled to yourself as you started your day.

“Did I do something to piss off Ed?” 

Ed has gotten rougher with you in these last few days, you actually woke up one morning with a bruise on your wrist and sore ribs. 

This had to stop, you never looked into things of this nature when he was peaceful, but now he was becoming dangerous. Those red eyes seeming to burn a hole into your soul. 

You came across a number in your search, for a John Winchester, supposedly he could help. When you called his voicemail told you to contact his son Dean. You thought this was a sign to just let it go.   
Another night went by and you barely slept as you tried to defend yourself against Ed.   
“Fine I’m calling” In a huff you plop on the bed exhausted and sore. Thank goodness Dean said he and his brother could be there in a day or two.

“Please hurry, I’m so tired of waking up with bruises” You said not realizing how fragile your voice came out.

You were sitting outside on your front porch drinking your 4th cup of coffee for the day when a black impala pulled up. 

“Don’t know whose car that is but I like it” You whispered to yourself.

Two guys walked up the path, one very tall, slender built with brown hair and dimples when he smiled up at you. The other was slightly shorter, broad shoulders, and more of a boxers build. 

“Hey are you Y/N? I’m Dean, this is my brother Sam, you called about a problem with a certain visitor?” He held his hand out to you and smiled.

“Huh…oh yea... come on inside” You were mesmerized by what you could now see were sparkling emerald eyes.

“So why don’t you tell me all about your problem while my brother Sam checks out the room.” Dean sat next to you on the couch.

After filling him in on your history with your “friend”, he concluded that you were being watched by a demon. 

“A Demon? Those aren’t real, that’s like believing in the Easter bunny, or werewolves.” You chuckled only to look up and see the serious look on Deans face. 

“Well, sweetheart if it makes you feel any better, the Easter bunny isn’t real and neither is big foot.” He smirks at you trying to ease your nerves.

“No, it doesn’t help at all” You rolled your eyes trying to push down your fear.

“So, if this is a demon, what could he possibly want with me?” All of a sudden you started to have a panic attack, the room started to close in around you, you ran outside to get some fresh air, the porch swing was always a safe place for you.

After a shared glance between the brothers Sam chased after you to make sure you were alright.

“Hey I know this is a lot to take in right now, but were going to do everything that we can to help you and keep you safe.” Sam was clearly the more caring of the two brothers in your mind.

“Alright, since he only comes to you at night, we will be back tonight to hopefully trap him, get some answers and hopefully get rid of him for you, alright sweetheart?” Dean walked over and crouched down next to you.

“Don’t call me sweetheart.” Theres no time for flirting in the middle of a Panic attack

“We’ll see you tonight, don’t worry” Sam squeezed your shoulder and signaled his brother to head down the stairs.


End file.
